


Mère

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Disappointment, Family, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person, Tragedy, a bit of violence, good ending, vengeance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: Le Premier était de passage avec son père, et elle allait le détruire.Le Deuxième, abandonné par sa mère, allait la faire souffrir.Le Troisième, sans regarder en arrière, allait avec son père partir...
Kudos: 1





	1. « How comes you're not a mom ? »

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Once Upon A Time_ appartient à ABC©, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 29 juillet 2015.

« Comment ça se fait que t'aies pas d'enfant ? T'aurais été une chouette maman... »

Devant la barrière entre Storybrook et le monde réel, je le regardais pleurer à chaude larmes en appelant désespérément le nom de son père. Il ne pouvait pas me voir, mais j'avais l'impression que son regard m'accusait, alors que les remords m'envahissaient. Une pensée m'empoisonnait, sous la forme d'une interrogation terrible et intolérable.

« Qu'ai-je fais ? »

Je n'avais pas voulu faire cela... Je ne voulais pas le blesser... Je ne le voulais pas ! Je voulais simplement qu'il soit heureux, avec moi ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tout tourne mal ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je fasse les choses n'importe comment ? Il ne me le pardonnerait jamais... Je venais de le rendre orphelin, alors que je voulais lui offrir un nouveau foyer... Ah ! C'était trop fort... Comment avais-je pu croire une seule seconde qu'en enlevant son père, Owen accepterait de rester avec moi ? Pire encore, qu'il le ferait de bonne foi ?

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ?

Je passai ma main doucement sur la surface invisible qui me séparait d'Owen, alors que des larmes commençaient à couler le long de mes joues. Je venais de le briser, lui aussi. Je venais de briser une nouvelle vie, alors que je voulais simplement l'aider. Me le pardonnerait-il jamais ? Si seulement il pouvait m'oublier... Il serait sans doute plus heureux... Malgré moi, les sanglots augmentèrent et je tombai à genoux devant lui qui ne me voyait pas, tentant vaguement d'assourdir mes pleurs en plaçant une main devant ma bouche.

Je n'avais pas réussi à améliorer ma vie.

Et pire encore, j'en avais détruit une.

Owen... Je suis désolée...


	2. « It, was, fate, Henry »

J'avais crû, oui, j'avais vraiment crû que je pouvais devenir une mère. Une vraie. Malgré l'appel du sang. Je désirais tellement avoir un enfant... Cela devait être un caprice égoïste pour calmer ma solitude et combler le trou dans mon cœur, je le reconnais. Ce désir insatiable d'enfant ne devait être qu'une satisfaction toute personnelle et égocentrique, je ne le nierai pas. Du moins, c'était le cas au départ.

Parce qu'à peine ai-je posé les yeux sur mon fils que j'ai su, oui, j'ai su au plus profond de moi que je l'aimerai plus que ma vie. Henry, mon Henry. Cette petite chose si fragile qu'on m'avait confiée... Les débuts avaient été difficiles, pour qu'il m'accepte comme sa mère – il devait déjà, sans doute, sentir les Ténèbres en moi – et je songeai même un moment annuler l'adoption... Mais parfois, il y a des liens qui défient le sang, et je me rendis compte qu'il m'était impossible à présent de vivre sans lui, qu'il fallait, oui, fallait, que je garde cet enfant.

Sans doute le Destin me jouait-il là un tour bien ironique, en m'attachant aussi solidement au fils de celle qui détruirait tout mon travail... Mais je m'en moque.

Ensemble, nous étions bien, seulement tous les deux. La vie se passait comme dans un rêve... Oh, bien sûr, tout n'était pas aisé : je découvrais avec lui la difficulté d'être mère, et tous les problèmes que l'on peut avoir, toutes les inquiétudes que l'on peut ressentir... Je me souviens de tout : des mauvais moments, comme des bons. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais les oublier.

Son premier sourire. Son premier mot. La première fois qu'il a marché, qu'il a parlé. Son premier jour d'école. La première fois qu'il s'est cassé une jambe. Ses pleurs terribles lorsque ses dents ont poussé. Ses cauchemars qui me tenaient éveillée des nuits durant. Ses câlins tout doux. Les devoirs qu'il fallait faire ensemble parce qu'il buttait sur un exercice...

J'avais formé ces souvenirs au fil du temps passé avec lui, mon bébé. Devenue une vraie mère pour ce petit bout-de-chou. Henry. Mon fils.

Et ma plus belle réussite.


	3. « You're not my mom. »

Cette phrase lancée par Henry me brisa le cœur. « Tu n'es pas ma mère. » En une phrase à peine, il venait de me renier, de tirer un trait sur dix ans de vie. « Tu n'es pas ma mère. » Les liens de sang avaient parlé plus fort que mon affection pour lui. Mon propre fils me reniait, me rejetait. Que pouvais-je répondre à cela ?

Mon fils, mon bébé... Il ne voulait plus de moi, il me refusait à ses côtés...

Je sentais depuis un moment déjà qu'il s'éloignait de moi, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Qu'il était plus froid, plus distant... Il y avait chez lui une sorte de colère sourde à mon égard que je ne comprenais pas. Et ce livre de contes qui le hantait, qui nous séparait de plus en plus... Que pouvais-je faire pour qu'il reste avec moi ? J'avais tellement peur de le perdre...

Ce jour terrible, où il me regarda et cria : « Tu es la Méchante Reine ! »... Ce fut la fin. Notre relation était arrivée à son point de rupture. J'eus beau l'emmener chez le psychologue, cela ne changeait rien. Il ne voulait plus me parler, ne me regardait plus... Ne m'aimait plus...

Et puis la génitrice était arrivée, marquant un nouvel ère. Je me souvins de tout ce que j'avais commis : Henry avait raison, et j'étais bien la Méchante Reine. Pourquoi cela devait-il dire que je ne pouvais pas avoir mon fils ? Je l'aime ! Je l'ai élevé toutes ces années, seule ! Je l'ai soigné, nourri, blanchi, logé, aimé et bien traité... Pourquoi mon passé m'empêcherait-il d'avoir mon fils avec moi ?

Parce que c'était Henry qui me refusait à présent. Il voulait sa « mère ». Emma. La génitrice qui l'avait abandonné dix ans auparavant, pour je ne sais quelle raison. C'était, elle, qu'il voulait : la Sauveuse, qui allait évidemment sauver tout Storybrook... Sauf moi. J'étais la Méchante.

Je tentai de lutter contre cette issue fatale, je tentai de garder mon fils avec moi. Mais tous mes efforts furent en vain : il me renia sans le moindre remord. Il était trop tard pour nous. Je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière : le sang était plus fort que le temps. Je devais renoncer à Henry, si je ne voulais pas qu'il me haïsse plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

Alors, lorsque ses grand-parents vinrent le chercher chez moi, prêts à se battre pour le retirer de « mes griffes », je ne résistai pas. Cela ne servait à rien. J'appelai Henry, et lui ordonnai de partir avec le berger. Il n'hésita pas une seconde, pas une seule, et partit chez les Charmant. Il repartait avec sa génitrice, sans penser à moi le moins du monde.

En même temps, n'est-ce pas normal ? Je ne suis pas sa « mère », comme il le dit...


	4. « I'll find you, dad »

Il était revenu à moi. Le garçon était devenu un homme, et sa tristesse une haine insatiable. La promesse qu'il avait faite devant Storybrook, Owen comptait bien la tenir... Même si cela impliquait de me faire mourir. Ou plutôt, non : parce que, cela impliquait de me faire souffrir. Il voulait se venger de moi, absolument. Owen, devenu Greg, mais resté cet enfant qui voulait retrouver son père...

Évidemment il ne m'avait pas pardonné. Comment aurait-il pu le faire ? Il n'avait que dix ans lorsque j'ai détruit sa vie...

Je sentais son regard de haine sur moi, alors que j'étais accrochée à la table de torture. Cette espèce de satisfaction malsaine dans le rictus grimaçant de ses lèvres Il y avait quelque chose de mauvais chez lui, une noirceur qu'il peinait à contrôler lorsqu'il me voyait souffrir. Ce n'était pas cette fascination naturelle pour la souffrance : c'était là les signes d'une blessure intérieure, dont j'étais la cause. Il fallait que je paie pour ce que j'avais fait... C'était logique, non ? Toute action a ses conséquences...

Alors que le courant électrique me brûlait les veines et m'arrachait un cri de douleur, je me mis moi aussi à avoir un rictus triste et amer. Greg ne comprit pas, prit cela pour de l'insolence et relança une nouvelle décharge, bien plus forte, bien plus douloureuse. Mon sourire s'agrandit, alors que je retenais à grand-peine des larmes de douleurs et de désespoir.

Car, d'une certaine manière, Owen était bien devenu mon « fils ». Je l'avais marqué au point de le façonner, et il n'avait grandi qu'autour de mon souvenir. Owen était mon tout premier fils : le résultat de mes désirs malsains, de ma cupidité et de ma jalousie. Comme ma mère avant moi, j'avais détruit la vie de ma « descendante ».

Mon sang devait être maudit...

Me croirait-il si je lui disais que j'étais désolée ?


	5. « Now you have a new toy... »

Le retour dans la Forêt Enchantée fut une véritable torture, m'éloignant à jamais d'Henry. Comment pouvais-je être heureuse loin de lui ? C'était impossible, bien sûr. J'étais seule, désormais. Cependant, dans ces temps de douleurs et de solitude, une présence adoucit un peu mes maux. Cet enfant, Roland. Je n'appréciais pas son père, le bandit Robin des Bois, mais le fils ne me laissait pas de marbre. Sa frimousse adorable, son sourire enfantin me rappelaient les bons moments passés avec Henry, du temps que nous n'étions que deux.

Et pour une raison que j'ignorais, il semblait m'avoir pris en affection... Je n'osais pas toujours la lui rendre, de peur de paraître faible. Dans la Forêt Enchantée, Regina Mills devait laisser sa place à la Méchante Reine, et même si je travaillais avec les « Gentils », je me sentais obligée d'agir comme telle. La force de l'habitude, sans doute... C'était ma carapace protectrice...

Je l'observai de loin, le regardais sourire et s'amuser avec une certaine douleur. Parce que j'étais mère, quoi que l'on en dise, et parce que je ne pouvais pas être avec mon fils. Aussi, petit à petit, je le laissais s'approcher de moi. Je lui racontais des histoires lorsque nous étions seuls. Je veillais sur lui, de loin, pour ne pas me faire prendre. Mon instinct de mère se reportait sur lui alors que je m'attachais à lui. Dans mon cœur, je l'avais adopté, alors même que je savais que c'était une énorme bêtise...

La Malédiction permit de régler ce problème, pendant un temps. Je ne me souvenais plus de lui, je n'avais plus qu'une étrange bienveillance pour ce garçonnet très mignon qui souriait toujours avec innocence. Et j'enviais par dessus tout la relation fusionnelle qu'il avait avec son père... J'aurais tant aimé retrouver cette confiance sans limite, avec Henry... Ce Henry, qui ne savait plus qui j'étais, et qui me regardait comme une inconnue.

Était-ce si surprenant que je me laisse aller à mon cœur et que je finisse par accepter le voleur ? J'avais besoin de croire à nouveau en l'amour...

Les miracles sont-ils possibles ? Henry se souvint de moi, la Malédiction fut levée : je retrouvais enfin mon fils. Et avec Robin à mes côtés, je retrouvais l'amour en même temps qu'un nouveau fils. Que demander de plus ? J'avais trouvé ma petite famille idéale... Robin, Henry, Roland, et moi.

Une famille de conte de fées...

J'aurais dû savoir que cela ne pouvait pas durer...


	6. « MAMA ! »

Il faut croire que je n'ai pas encore assez payé mes affronts passés.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que mon bonheur s'écroule aussi facilement ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce soit au moment-même où je crois enfin apercevoir la lumière, que tout s'écroulait sous mes pieds pour me faire tomber plus bas encore ?

Je venais de me reconstruire une famille. Oh, elle était loin d'être parfaite, bien sûr ! C'était un bricolage un peu maladroit, où l'on recollait des morceaux brisés ensemble... Mais que pouvais-je demander de plus ? J'avais retrouvé l'amour. J'avais retrouvé un fils. Et même, j'en avais obtenu un autre... C'était plus que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer !

Et c'est sans doute pour cela que l'on me l'a enlevé.

Il avait fallu qu'elle joue les héroïnes, l'autre, comme toujours, brisant tout mon travail. Elle était comme ça, la meeeeeeeerveilleuse Sauveuse, toujours prête à aider la veuve et l'orphelin, sans se soucier le moins du monde des conséquences de ses actes. Bien sûr. Tout ce qu'elle faisait était bien, puisque c'était la « Gentille ». Et je ne pouvais pas la blâmer ! Après tout, elle « n'avait pas voulu me blesser » ! C'était raté. Ô combien j'avais eu envie de l'étriper sur le moment...

Parce que oui, elle l'avait fait : Emma avait ramené Marianne du passé. Marianne. La femme de Robin, la mère de Roland. De toutes les personnes que j'avais pu faire exécuter en tant que Méchante Reine (et Dieu sait qu'il y en a eu, honte sur moi), il avait fallu qu'elle sauve la seule qui puisse détruire tout mon travail et ma petite famille.

J'ai eu mal. L'entendre me traiter de monstre passait encore, je m'y attendais. Mais entendre Roland crier « maman » en se précipitant dans ses bras, sans un regard vers moi... Voir Robin l'enlacer avec autant de joie... Évidemment que c'était ce qui devait se passer. À quoi je pouvais bien m'attendre ? C'était elle, la mère et la femme légitime. Pas moi ! Je n'étais qu'un vulgaire remplacement pour combler le trou qu'elle avait laissé...

Dans mon cœur, j'avais fait de Roland mon fils. Mais lui n'avait pas fait de moi sa mère.

Les liens du sang sont toujours plus forts.


	7. « I won't give up on us »

C'était par une phrase qu'Henry m'avait reniée, et ce fut par une autre phrase qu'il me redonna toute ma place. « Je ne nous abandonnerai pas. » Pouvait-il seulement savoir combien cette phrase était importante pour moi ? Il venait de me légitimer pleinement.  
Savait-il seulement combien j'avais besoin d'entendre cela de sa bouche ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois, bien sûr. Il m'avait clairement dit que « j'étais sa mère » avant que nous ne soyons obligés de retourner dans la Forêt Enchantée, et d'autres phrases encore, mais... Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ces phrases ressemblaient pour moi davantage à des récompenses pour bonne conduite qu'à ses sentiments sincères. Après tout, il préférait encore Emma... Je n'étais qu'un second rôle, encore une fois... Il restait avec sa vraie famille, celle du sang.

Alors que là... Là ! C'était différent. Il m'avait vraiment choisie. Moi. Pas parce qu'il y était obligé, pas pour obtenir quelque chose de moi. Tout simplement... Par amour pour moi... Il m'avait réhabilitée en tant que mère. Et par une tournure indirecte, il m'avait clairement dit qu'il voulait retourner vivre avec moi. Chez nous. Comme avant.

Et j'espère que je serai digne de sa confiance et de son amour.

Devenir mère. Biologiquement, ce n'est pas possible pour moi, et par ma faute. Pour une histoire familiale stupide. Et pourtant, j'ai bel et bien un fils, à moi. Henry. Mon Henry, mon bébé et ma plus belle réussite.

Je suis mère, et personne ne me refusera plus jamais ce titre.


End file.
